can't take this
by sarcastic-muse
Summary: Mr and Mrs Granger have made up theirs minds and Hermione goes along with what they've said because she see's no other way out until Ron shows up with his batterd old teddy and a few home truths.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
I apologize for bad English, such as incorrect spelling, and gramma  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
No one can't take this  
  
  
  
"I wasn't sure you'd come"she whisperd as I enterd the room looking down at the batterd shoes that I'd worn for at least the past year I looked up there she was sat agaist the pile of pillows that laid on her bed her long bushy brown hair was pushed behind her ears  
  
"Didn't think you'd want to see me"I said in all truth I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to kill me right now I'd caused her so much trouble more then she should ever have to deal with.She played with the cover that was over her lap the way she'd done when she was scared when she was a child but then she still was a child she was only 16 I shouldn't have sone this to her.She looked so small agaist piles of white pillows in a bed that was to big for he she looked so lost so alone.My hands shook as I held up the teddy I'd had when I was small the teddy I'd clung to that Fred and George had turned into a spider"I brought you this"I placed it on the bed she looked at me her huge brown eyes burning into me "Its not much but"she smiled taking it and smiled   
  
"Thank you"she smiled taking it she touched the left eye that was hanging on by a thread he skin seemed so pale her normal tan was gone I stood there shoving my hands in my pocket looking around the place the walls were a yellow that was so pale it looked like someone had waterd down the paint.Six beds lined the ward it was like st mungo's only there were men and women in white coats and women hurried around in blue sort dresses talking to the men and women in white"How did you get here?"I looked at her as she spoke she held the bear on her lap smiling  
  
"Dad brought me he's down stairs trying to take everything in he's like Fred and George in a joke shop he's on a high"she laughted I smiled still standing at the end of the large metal bed looking at the clip board on the end Hermione Granger it read I looked around every over bed had a woman in it all seemed so much older then Hermione all of them had a clear like crib next to them with a baby in some where holding them.A few had people sitting with them smiling and playing with the babies I looked back at her.She was looking at the teddy pulling its ear on the table beside her was a jug of water some flowers and a book I smiled even know she was reading."Has harry been to vist?"I asked she looked at me why did I say that I wanted to kick myself she looked so scared as she looked so beautiful at the same time.  
  
"Yeah Professor McGonagall came with him earlier you missed them by a hour"I nodded she bit her lip I nodded "he brought me some flowers"she pointed to the flowers beside her.She held the teddy tighter"are people talking?"I looked at her"At school what are they saying harry wouldn't tell me nor would Professor McGonagall"  
  
"Eveyone who asks gets told the same your grandma's died and your staying with family"she nodded I picked up the book a muggle book I'd never seen before I read the title 1984 and placed it back I'd never felt so out of place in my life it was my fault she was her I looked at her I lern forward a little "Whats he like?"I whisperd she didn't look up but I could see her eyes I could see tears welling up she gripped the teddy holding it as though her life would end if she let go.She held as though it was the only thing in the world she had to cling onto.She didn't look like Hermione anymore she looked like a child a scared kid who needed someone to make everything go away only magic wasn't going to make this go away.I'd hurt her I'd caused this pain and I wanted to make everything in my power to make it go away and I couldn't.I couldn't wave my wand and clear this up no matter how hard I tried."'mione"I said she looked at he a tear fell I reached up wiping it way she looked at me  
  
"he's beautiful Ron he has this mass of curly red hair the nurses said that they'd never seen a baby with so much hair"she smiled slightly"He's got brown eyes they look like my dads and he has your nose he looks cheeky like you"She stopped at looked at me"Mum thought it best if I don't name him make it easier to hand him over"she wiped her tears"I've named him though she doesn't know I told Mrs Tucker"I looked down"she said she'll tell the muggle family he goes to his name but they'll change it"I didn't look back up "I named him Ronald Arthur Weasley"I nodded"She said I can give him a teddy and a letter to take with him the muggles will give him the letter when he's 18 and he'll have the teddy...can I give him this to take?"I looked up she was crying I nodded"I've explined in the letter why we have to do this what we are I've told him how much I love him how much I love his daddy"I wasn't sure where to look what to say "I told him how he wasn't a mistake just to early we were to young"I nodded I felt tears in my eyes"How every kick he gave me made this that much harder to do I couldn't keep him and go to hogwarts"the tears fell I couldn't hold them any long I didn't want to."Ron I don't want to do this I've felt him in me for nine months I heard him cry and looked at him I held him he looked at me and I knew all he needed was me...Mum and dad have made it clear if I keep him then I'm disowned if they disown me where will we live? if I keep him I can't go back to school you can't rasie a baby at school if I can't go back to school what will happen to me?"I looked at her she was crying I moved and sat on the edge of the bed holding her she rested agaist me and cried on me I stroked her hair"I don't want my baby to live with muggles"I held her tighter still rubbing her back  
  
Looking towards the door I'd came in through I saw my dad standing there in his best muggle clothes watching me he smiled the lopside weasley smiled he looked at Hermione and then a woman walked up to him.I looked back at Hermione I ran my hand up her back she looked up at me. I touched her hair her hair I ran my fingers through so many times   
  
All I wanted to do was take away he pain and see her smiling she her laughing like she had done so many times before.I wanted to see her moaning at me because I wasn't studying hard enough I wanted he to shout at me because I hadn't said spell right.All I wanted was my 'mione back.But she wasn't coming back and it was my fault.  
  
My Mum had told us so many times she'd pounded into our heads "Weasley's ALL Weasley's when they met someone they love truely LOVE not lust after not fancey or have a crush on but LOVE no conception charm will work nothing will"I hadn't belived her Bill said she was trying to scare us so she didn't become a granma yet.I should have listend to her I knew I loved Hermione and well it just seemed right we didn't even think about it well it just happened one day.One mintuen we were laughing joking talking well she was talking I was listening next we were in bed just doing what felt right it felt like heaven.   
  
Mum was right we'd used charms and they didn't work,Malfoy once said I've heard about the weasleys more kids then they could affored.I couldn't even buy new robes how could I buy Hermione and the baby anything they needed?  
  
She'd had the chocie Madam Pomfrey had said she could abort the baby but Hermione had said no before Madam Pomfrey had said the last word.But once Professor Dumbledore had told Mr and Mrs Granger they'd told her she had to give it up or give up hogwarts She wouldn't be their daughter if she kept it.It was taken from our hands Mr and Mrs Granger never asked me what I wanted or what mum and dad thought.It was kept secret only the staff at hogwarts and Harry knew Hermione got her own dorm they said she needed space to study.I wasn't part of anything anymore Mr and Mrs Granger got Hermione a muggle social work thingy she'd told me one night Mrs Tucker she was sorting everything out the baby was to go to a muggle family Mum had lost it with Mrs Granger saying the baby should be raised in the wizard world every summer that Hermione had spent with us ever hoilday she'd stayed with us didn't seem to matter anymore Mr and Mrs Granger blamed me for leading her a stray and I began to blame myself if I listen to mum.  
  
"when do they take him?"I asked she wiped her eyes and spoke each word making yet more tears fall from both our eyes   
  
"in two days he'll go into foster care for six weeks while the paper works sorted then he goes to the family"She whisperd I stood up she looked at me"Where are you going?"I looked around not sure who to ask  
  
"I'm going to see my son"I said she hadn't called her son just him I smiled he was my son mine I'd made him I'd help give him life I was his dad and Mr and Mrs Granger couldn't change that no one could no matter how hard the tried they wouldn't take that not even you-know-who could change that."Do you want to come?"I asked she looked down holding the teddy  
  
"Mum says its best if I don't I saw him at his birth"She said gripping the teddy the same way she'd gripped the broomstick that she couldn't ride for dear life.I looked at her  
  
"that was two days ago....'mione"she looked up her hair now fallen in her eyes  
  
"Ron if I see him I know I won't be able to hand him over"she whisperd pure fear was in her eyes I'd seen her scared I'd seen her full of terror but I'd never seen this I moved closer and sat back on the bed "I can't see him I'll love him if I see him"I touched the teddy and looked up I wasn't sure what made me say it I wasn't sure what I was saying but I couldn't stop myself saying it once I opened my mouth and it came out  
  
"Bloody hell 'mione you want him he's part of you part of us you can't just hand him over and go back to school as though it never bloody happened"I looked at her"You think when you go back to hogwarts and you can sit in class and not think of him"she looked up"Your not heartless or cold like the malfoys your going to think of him every day of your life."she looked at me "I didn't get a say 'mione you mum and dad said my son would be going to a muggle family and I went along with it even though it broke my heart because I thought it was what you wanted you told me it was for the best"I looked up dad was gone from his place at the door.I turned back to her"As for being alone you daft cow you'd never be alone would you..you'll have me I'm here for you and my mum can you see her letting you and her grandson go homeless?"She shook her head I smiled wiping her eyes "my dad he'll help he love having you around telling him all about muggles and stuff....and ginny she'll love having a girl in the house then theres"She was smiling I tucked her hair back behind her ears "all my brothers Fred and George they'd love to have a baby around to play with seeing as it would be the same mental age as them"she laughted I smiled I loved her laugh "Charlie and bill would be cool with it Percy well Percy's and no one cares what he thinks"She laughted harder  
  
"he'd bored the baby to sleep and the baby would be one person who could get away"I laughted as she smiled then whisper "Ron your mum would she really let me and the baby live at the the burrow?"she asked I knew mum the more the merrier she loved a packed house she loved Harry staying and Hermione she adored babies she have the time of her life I looked at her and smiled  
  
"'mione we're talking about my mum you know the woman red hair loves kids loves spoiling kids likes to feed you when she's not hungery?"She nodded "does he have freckles?"I asked she looked at me I saw he eyes light up with pride as she nodded I smiled I looked down at the teddy "Does he look like a Weasley?"she nodded   
  
"he looks like the baby photos Ginny showed me of you....Ron a Weasley belongs at the burrow not with a muggle doesn't it?"nodded she looked at the teddy and smiled "Do you think your dad will talk to Mrs Tucker?"I laughted as she smiled"I want to see him if you want to"  
  
Dad was standing by the window of the nursey looking in his face beaming with pride as Hermione stood next to him looking through the glass at the cots that were inside I sild my shaking hand into hers she smiled turning her head to me and she leaned her head on my upper arm.I watched her look up at dad and then I heard her sweet vocie "Mr Weasley I gave him your name for his middle name"Dad looked down at her I watched him smiled he looked back in the window "I don't want to give him up"Her hand gripped mine so tight I lost feeling in the tips of my fingers for a while dad didn't tear his gaze from the small baby right at the back in a clear crib someone had dressed him in a blue baby grow.My eyes were fixed on this little being his head was covered in red hair as red as mine he looked so small so helpless.I was amazed by him he looked so perfect I stepped closer to the glass and smiled he had a tiny hand over his mouth his eyes closed tightly I gazed at him I felt as though I was about to brust with this feeling growing inside me.I didn't hear anything around me I just gazed at him with pure love in my vains.He looked like Hermione when she slept as though his brain was racing over a the day trying to swich off but not quite doing it.I didn't care about Malfoy calling me weasle or poor anymore I didn't care that I didn't have enough money for a new broom,The fact that I had detention with Snape tonight.All I cared about was that little person in there sleeping.I only wanted to make him happy and keep him safe from the world that world hurt him.I never understood the love harrys mum had kept him safe with the love she'd past it on to him I did know with every cell in my body I felt it.I felt as though I'd explode Hermione once said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon she would say that about me anymore no bloody way not after today  
  
I was couldn't take my gaze away from him I'd seen babies before hell I'm a Weasley I'd seen so many babies but never one as beautiful him he was mine no one was taking him not muggles not Mrs Tucker not Mr and Mrs Granger no one.I'd leave school if I had to thats it I'd leave school like Fred and George I'd work with them they were always looking for help Hermione could go to school.I was lost in my thoughts looking at him I didn't the woman in a blue dress talk I felt Hermione pull my hand I looked at her"We're going into hold him are you coming?"I nodded following her and dad into the nursey.  
  
"My first grandson born in a muggle Hospital"dad beamed I looked at him"He's the first Weasley not to be born at home"he smiled as the woman in blue looked at Hermione as she sat in the chair I rushed towards the coat and looked in.The woman smiled at me as she lifted him out "He looks like Percy did at that age"I looked at dad the woman placed him in Hermione's arms.  
  
"does he have a name?"She asked Hermione nodded I watched her take to holding him with in a second as though she'd been doing it her whole life she had instinct mother and nurture  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley"she whisperd not looking up from the baby in her arms "Art so he doesn't get confused when we go home"I smiled kneeing beside her touching his hair I smiled "Art this is your daddy"She whisperd he's not dumb as he looks"I looked at her she smiled "see that man"She nodded at dad "Hes your grandad"dad smiled"and he's who you've got to thank he's gonna take us home he's gonna talk to you nanny Weasley and she's going to help us"I smiled at the baby moving I bent down and kissed his head of weasley red hair Hermione smiled.  
  
"I love you 'mione always had always will"I touched Arts face his huge brown eyes opened and looked at me I knew those eyes they were her eyes full of a look of a need to know where it be from books or from the world.Those eyes that looked as though they had the answers for everything"Hi Ronald Arthur Weasley"I whisperd she giggled I heard dad laugh"I'm Ron you can call me dad"I touched his nose before glancing up.I'd caused her so much pain and still she was willing to take more I knew what would happen when we left her he mum and dad would disown her and Art but she didn't care she had the widest smile on her face she looked more happy then when she past her O.W.L's I'd never seen her this happy I kissed her lips qucikly then Looked back to art "This is yours"I said holding the teddy "Its falling to bits and its fur is almost all gone....It was mine and bills before that so its yours now"I said "Malfoy would say its a hand me down but well its not its got me through some rough times kid it makes everything better and if he don't work I'm here at mummy she's here for you...Don't let anyone tell you were not"I looked at him   
  
"Art Weasley"Dad said we looked at him "Born in a muggle Hospital and named after me"he looked so happy I smiled "Molly will love having a baby around again she gets lonely with you lot away I'm sure all your baby stuffs still somewhere we'll find it out for you"I smiled"Ron You can move in Percys room share with him Hermione and Art can have your room"I opened my mouth"Just cause I love this granson doesn't mean I want more Ron"  
  
"Like I can't keep it in my pants"I mutterd I said turning back to Hermione and Art she smiled well now that I think about maybe I wouldn't be able to keep in in my pants looking at her when did she change from being shy book worm to the woman who looked perfect I smiled at my son at girlfriend"when we leave school 'mione I think you should marry me"she looked at me in shock I smiled looking at my baby boy stroking his hair maybe I'd caused her pain but I'd given her something to bring her joy for the rest of her life."No one can take this form us" 


End file.
